


Mirror

by DaraAnna



Series: Borusara headcanons [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Lustro - Freeform, Papasuke, Patrycja Markowska& Grzegorz Markowski, running away bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna
Summary: Week before her wedding Sarada run away from home. Sasuke goes after her to talk.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is inspired by beautiful song preformed by father and dauther Grzegorz and Patrycja Markowski ->
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPNjyAKtK50&list=PLwDseeVQZ338fMZ5h2tPinnIdo6NgNpRz&index=15&t=0s
> 
> the translation of the lyric is part of my works but I still recommend to listen to this song because in my opinion it is amazing…

_Between one dream and the other_

_Time has your face_

 

She was not sure how long she was sitting here. Certainly, it has been a long time since the sunset. Still, she could not find the strength to get up and go home. The surroundings of the trees and the wind make her feel a little bit better. She knew that her parents would worry about her. Although one part of her wanted to come back, the other told her to run somewhere far away …

 

_  
Though I would prefer the heart_

_I have your eyes_

 

  
Only a week, seven days separated her from the wedding. She looked at the simple ring on her finger. She was so sure when Boruto proposed to her two years ago. Now she started to freak out.

 

  
_I carry in them everyday_

_Since first day_

  
  
She started to think about her parents. Conversations at dinner, soft smiles, moments when they looked into each other’s eyes, and the world around them disappeared.

  
  
_This everyday_

 _Your uncommonness_  
…………………  
  
_Between one dream and the other_

_Time has your face_

 

It was 11 pm  o’clock when his wife entered the living room saying she could not find Sarada.

“She isn’t at the hokage office, nor with Boruto … Her friends don’t know where she went,” the pink-haired woman added.

Sasuke slowly got up from the couch and walked to her.

“I can go find her …” he replied, however, did not calm down Sakura.

“It is not in her style to disappear like that without a word … “she replied looking at him, worried “ I will go too.”

He sighed looking at her. He knew that look, much better than he wanted.

„Hn. You know well that she can look after herself" he said, grabbing her hand. She looked at irritated and surprised. He knew exactly what she wanted to tell him.

“I will find her,” he added, squeezing her hand lightly. “You should rest after work …”

“But …” she began, but he interrupted her poking her forehead.

“I see that you are barely standing … It will not take long” he smirked seeing his wife’s reaction.

 

  
_You bring me to life_

_You give the wind to my wings_

 

  
It did not take long for him to find her. He was not the sensor type and the presence of many people did not make it easier for him, but he knew his daughter’s chakra well and quickly sensed it around the training fields. It did not surprise him. It was one of her favorite places. But to his surprise, he did not find her in any of the best places for individual training. Searching through the fields, he reached the forest that once belonged to the Uchiha complex. His daughter was sitting on a tree branch near the stone tablets, the only remnants of the Naka temple.

 

  
_You usually ask for more_

_I’d like to know_

 

  
Moment  later he sit beside her. For a long moment they sat in silence looking at the stars.

“ How did you know you could marry mom?”

Her question surprised him. He didn’t know what to say.

“Do you have any doubts about Boruto?” He asked after a moment.

“No about Boruto, about myself,” she said more quietly, pulling off her glasses to wipe her eyes. “I’ve hurt him so many times, because of my stupidity, he almost died in fight with Kawaki. What if I become Hokage? What if I will get focused on  work so much again that I do not notice the dangers ..? I-if”her voice broke when the first tear flowed over her cheek  “If this time I will not make it on time … And …”

 

  
_You are a story_

_I know from my life_

 

Sasuke sighed, extending his right hand towards his daughter. He gently embraced her and pulled her to him. At the beginning the young Uchiha stayed motionless, and then a moment later returned  the gesture.. A small sob reached his ears. He remembered events of the previous war. Even for the veterans of the Fourth Great War, the invasion of the Otsutsuki clan and associated activities of Kara were shocking. The fifth war was a slaughter in the strictest sense of that word. When the Kaguya’s clan came to the Earth to "clean the orchard from weeds” it did not matter if you were a shinobi or a civilian.

“You know very well that no one could have foreseen it …” he began, but his words were not his strong point. Sakura was definitely more suited to such conversations. She could reach both him and Sarada, no matter how much they hide their feelings.

 

  
_Run wherever you like_

_Do not be afraid, fly_

_When the world calls you_

 

 

Not many people knew about her problems. For a long time she managed to hide it even to her parents. However, no matter how well she was convincing the world that she was doing great, she was not able to run away from herself in the end. She felt guilty and stress almost every night until her mother took her on therapy. Despite this, the images of the battle of Konoha continued to haunt her. When the Hokage was sent away by Kawaki, Kami knows where, Shikamaru-sama appointed her as commander. Despite the opposition of the Consul elders at that time, she was the only person with knowledge of the current military strength of the village, the exact construction of shelters and evacuation routes. Then she practically was an adviser to the Seventh. (Legally a consul made her a secretary). She knew almost all critical and secret information about Konoha. The only thing she lacked was the experience.. A defence plan was made in 15 minutes, and an evacuation of civilians began an hour later.

 

  
_Run wherever you like_

_I’ll be there_

 

 It did not take 30 minutes to Kara to get under the walls of the village. A village deprived of its two strongest shinobi. A village run by a naive 16-year-old.

This battle had no right to succeed, and yet many considered it a success. Hundreds of thousands of civilians were evacuated. Material losses did not exceed the assumptions. The Shinobi who were fighting this battle knew that their chances were not great. And yet, when she was asking them to put their lives in the defense of Leaf, she had no idea what she was asking them for. 10 482. The number of  people who died fighting against all thirty members and the supporter of Kara. Jouins and Chunins, the elite of the village … The people she knew, whom she trusted … Who trusted her … Sixth, Fifth, aunt Temari, uncle Sai, Konohamaru-sensei and many others. There was a moment when she remembered the names of even those she did not met during their lifetime. There was a moment when she sincerely regretted that she survived.

 

_  
Do not be afraid, fly_

_You will not be alone_

 

 

It took her a long time to deal with the trauma. Too long. For three years, her private life did not exist. First, long months of treatment and rehabilitation, and then shed completely devoted to work. Her relationship with her friends suffered greatly. She broke up with Boruto in a roughly, cruel way. Even then she realized that the blond did not deserve such treatment. The truth was that he was the one who fought for them to the end.

“ I do not deserve him” she finally said “ It’s all I did …”

 

 

_You are like a mirror to me_

_I make sense from reflections_

 

  
Involuntarily he sighed at her words.

“You know very well that nothing you’ve done can match up with my mistakes …” he began.

“You know very well that I did not survive anything that could be equal to what you survived … It’s not an auction …” she replied.

“Hn” he sighed “Pain is not an objective value. In my opinion, mini-dope does not deserve you."

“Dad!”

“What? Your guilty have nothing to do with your relationship with Boruto. I do not understand why you are connecting it “ there was no reaction to this from his daughter.

 

 

_I’m looking at you_

_I want it or not_

 

 

“Four years takes me to understand that I love your mother “ after a good ten minutes he came to the conclusion that he must speak “ However, after everything I did, I felt that I would not deserve to go back to Konoha, to have friends, to be loved … And I left. The next two years it took me to understand that love can’t be deserved or repaid. Love just existe and takes many different forms."

 

 

_An undiscovered planet_

_From which you can see the home_

 

 

She looked at Dad. Despite the fact that she did not remember him to speaking so many words at once, it could not be denied that his speech was moving, but …

“And the wedding does not change anything … It’s just a legal statement of something that already exists “he added after a moment.

"It does not make me any less nervous” she said, looking at her hands.

“Believe me, there are more confusing things in life than marriage.”

“For  example?”

“Children.”

 

 

_A whisper of the phone_

_On a restless night_

 

For a moment she thought she was overhearing. Was her father just saying that she was the most stressful thing that had ever happened to him?

“Tch. What was that supposed to mean !? “she asked, irritated.

“You know … Sometimes when you thinks you knows everything about life, a small stranger appears, all red wrinkled and unable to do anything but scream. And suddenly you realize that you didn’t love anyone so much in life. No one has ever needed you so much and you have never wanted to protect anyone so much from all dangers ” her father replied” And the worst part is that you has no idea what to do, although you would like to help as much as you can. .. Although Sakura knew from the beginning how to take care of you, at least that’s how it looked like”

 

  
  
_Run wherever you like_

_Do not be afraid, fly_

_When the world calls you_

 

  
“ I think you get a little soft …“he heard his daughter laugh.

“Hn. Do not tell Sakura … “he replied, looking at her.

"I think mom already knows,” she replied, wiping the rest of her tears with a handkerchief.

He sighed. It was not easy for him, too, that Sarada was growing up. It was not enough that he lost half of her childhood. Now he was supposed to watch her get married with a mini-dope… He was so nice kid when he was his pupil and what grew out of him? However, as long as his daughter is happy, there was nothing left for him to support them both.

 

 

_Run wherever you like_

_I’ll be there_

 

 

“Arigatou papa” after a long moment she break the silence.

“Hn. Sarada … “she heard his voice. When she turned in his direction, she saw that he was putting his forehead to hers “No matter what happens, your mother and I will love you and as long as we have enough strength, we will support you”

It’s hard to describe what she felt at this moment, she thought she would cry again, this time with happiness.

 

 

_Do not be afraid, fly_

_You will not be alone_

 

  
“We should go home, mom probably gets worried” she was still slightly flushed.

“True, if he calls Naruto, we will have a problem “ the older Uchiha sighed, hopping down from the tree.

“Hn? Seventh?”

“You know dope is already an expert in searching for me”

“Dad …”

“Hn. We should not let Sakura wait “ he replied slowly, heading towards theirs house. Sarada could not help smiling. A lot of people thought her dad was a cold person, the truth was completely different. Not everything is as it seems to us, sometimes it’s enough to look a little deeper or ask another person for help to see true. After all, we do not have to deal with everything alone.

 

 

_Do not be afraid, fly!_

**Author's Note:**

> So everytime I hear this song it remainds me about Sasuke and Sarada I know that was suppoused to be a song about relationsphip between father and dauther at all but there are some lyric which makes me almost scream like... "Though I would prefer the heart I have your eyes" Like Uhhhh sharingan! And the fact that Grzegorz Markowski is the rock legend in my country... And his dauther is a singer too... And Sasuke and Sarada are ninja, and you know Sasuke is an legend of 4th ninja war... and... I guess I overreacting a little bit..
> 
> Also I hope I didn’t make charakters to OOC, and didn’t make to much grammar and vocabulary mistakes…
> 
> And that you like it…


End file.
